


Domestic Smut Starring Krang and Shredder

by fingalsanteater



Series: Fandom Secrets Crack Ficlet Extravaganza [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author has limited knowlege of canon, Crack, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shredder comes home after a long day at work and wants a little sexy time with his boyfriend- brainfriend?- Krang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Smut Starring Krang and Shredder

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Домашнее порно от Крэнга и Шреддера](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386399) by [Gavrusssha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha), [WTF_MOSK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK)



> Crack fic inspired by a secret posted on the DW comm Fandom Secrets. Link to the thread [here](http://fandomsecrets.dreamwidth.org/739436.html?thread=618021228#cmt618021228).

"Honey, I'm home," called Shredder as he shut the door and shrugged off his cape. He pulled off his helmet and face mask, hanging them on the hat rack by the closet.  
  
"Hey, baby," cooed Krang. He was at the stove, a pink tentacle arm stirring a steaming pot of something that smelled delicious. Shredder stepped into the kitchen, Krang's domain, and wrapped his arms around his lover's robotic body, giving him a kiss on the top of his tank.  
  
"Ah ah," murmured Krang, "What did I say about armor in the kitchen? Now off with all those spikes and get ready for dinner."  
  
Shredder moaned, loving when Krang ordered him around. Even ridiculous domestic orders were enough to get him going. He pulled at the strings on Krang's apron.  
  
"Shredder, I'm cooking. Come on." Shredder plucked at knot holding Krang's apron on and it fell to the floor.  
  
Their kitchen was small. Shredder took two steps back and his ass was against the opposite counter. Krang turned and sighed, seeing Shredder's dick already bulging half-hard in his pants.  
  
"Oh, Shredder. You are insatiable. Armor off, then we'll talk."  
  
Krang turned back to the stove, reducing the heat to a simmer. Shredder quickly started shucking his arm, shoulder and shin protectors as he exited the kitchen, leaving Krang chopping cilantro, to deposit them in their proper place and not dropped to the floor in a desperate race to get his dick in Krang's tentacles. He pulled off the rest of his clothes too, leaving him fully naked. For good measure, he thought. Then he made his way back to the kitchen.  
  
Krang laughed when he saw his lover had taken off all his clothes.  
  
"What's so funny," asked Shredder, slightly annoyed at being laughed at.  
  
"You. I give you a specific order and you take it a step further. Now bend over the table and spread your ass."  
  
Shredder shivered, his cock swelling at the thought of what his lover would do. He pressed his chest flush to the cool wood of the table, his hands on his ass cheeks, spreading them open. He waited for what felt like forever, hard cock leaking, until he finally felt Krang's tentacle, slick with some sort of oil, brush against his hole. Shredder moaned as Krang pushed into him, deeper, deeper until he felt as if Krang's whole tentacle arm was in his ass.  
  
Shredder could feel the metal of Krang's robotic body against him as Krang wiggled his tentacle inside Shredder's asshole.  
  
"How's that, love?"  
  
"Mm. Good. Pl-ah!" Krang flicked against Shredder's prostrate leaving him gasping. His cock ached to be touched.  
  
"Please," he tried again, "Touch me."  
  
"But, I am touching you," countered Krang.  
  
"M-my cock. Please."  
  
"Mmm. You're sweet when you say 'please.'" Krang reached around Shredder's body, finding his aching dick, and wrapped his other tentacle around it. He jerked it slowly as he thrust his other tentacle in and out of Shredder's stretched asshole.  
  
Shredder's felt his orgasm building, Krang's tentacles on his cock and inside him were ecstasy. Shredder came, his spunk splattering on the dark linoleum. Krang milked his cock until Shredder was shuddering with oversensitivity, then he pulled the tentacle in Shredder's ass out with a squelching 'plop.' Krang patted him on the ass.  
  
"Good? Now clean up. I spent too long slaving over this dinner for it to be ruined."  
  
"What is it," asked Shredder, curious now that his sexual desires had been sated.  
  
Krang quirked an odd smile.  
  
"Turtle soup."


End file.
